Internal combustion engines, and other machines which comprise internal lubrication systems, retain little lubricating oil on the bearing surfaces when sitting idle for an extended period. Upon start-up, the engine or machine will run for several seconds without proper lubrication, thereby experiencing undue wear. The prior art does not offer any simple and inexpensive means to provide internal lubrication to an engine or similar machine when the machine is not running or when the machine's own lubrication system fails.
While engine wear has always been recognized as a problem, recent drastic increases in the cost of new machinery has made resolution of the problem all the more urgent. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide means to reduce unnecessary wear in internal combustion engines and other such devices by providing lubrication means which supplements the primary lubrication system of the engine or other apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide means which will provide lubrication under pressure to the wearing parts of an engine when the primary lubrication system of the engine is not operational.
It is another object of this invention to provide lubricating oil under pressure to the bearing surfaces of an internal combustion engine upon start-up of the engine, before the conventional oiling system has developed adequate pressure.
It is an object of this invention to provide lubrication to the bearing surfaces of an engine whenever the conventional lubrication system fails to develop adequate pressure during normal operation of the engine.
It is an object of this invention to provide means which will perform the above mentioned functions which can be easily retrofit to a standard internal combustion engine without any modifications whatsoever being made to the engine.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such auxiliary lubrication means which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple in its structure, and highly reliable, having no parts likely to malfunction.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide auxiliary lubrication means which will not interfere with other functions of the engine in any manner whatsoever.